


A promise you couldn't keep

by EmmaDurin



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDurin/pseuds/EmmaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hiddlesworth prompt: Chris making fun of Tom’s “ehehehe loki-d” all the time, while he actually finds it cute? Tom being angry though and walking away when it was too much"<br/>Chris finds a good way to make Tom happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise you couldn't keep

“C’mon, Tom, don’t be such a baby! I was only joking a little bit, why are you so angry?”

Chris places a hand on his husband’s shoulder, stroking a little, trying to comfort him.

It started as a joke. Everyone of the cast loved to fool around with Tom about his “loki’d” thing. They thought it was hilarious!

Every time Tom was filming a scene, someone would start laughing like him, and go “Loki’d!”

Chris was the worst one. Even during their break he would joke with his husband.

Tom is a very optimistic person, but… the same joke over and over again is just too much.

 

“I think you guys are taking this too far! I love it when we all joke around a bit and have a good time, but now I just feel like the clown. It’s more than an innocent joke” even when he tries to look angry, Tom just can’t. He looks so peaceful, that no one takes him seriously.

Chris got lost in Tom’s eyes “How beautiful” He could spend all day looking straight at them.

“Chris, are you even listening to me?”

Suddenly, Chris wakes up from his day dream.

“I can’t believe it… you actually didn’t listen to a single word I said!” Tom got up from the couch they were sharing, but Chris grabbed his hand and made him sit down again “No, please, darling, I’m so sorry. I was just… staring at you. God, you’re so beautiful…”

“Oh no, don’t say sweet word to me now, young man!” Tom said, trying to look mad. Chris didn’t know if Tom was serious or just joking with him. Well, he’s an actor, he does look convincing.

“Are you serious right now, love?”

“Oh yes, I am! I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you about a serious problem!”

Tom tried to keep a straight face, but he just started laughing like crazy.

“You idiot! You scared me!” Chris throws a pillow at Tom, who is laughing on the couch.

“But, hey… could you really stop with the “loki’d” stuff? It’s starting to annoy me, alright?”

Chris smiles and strokes his husband’s cheek.

“Humm, I promise… will that make little Tom happy?”

“Not completely happy…” Tom says, moving his head to the side. Chris already knows that Tom wants some cuddles now.

He always does that. 

“Oh yeah? And what can I do to make you happy, hum?” Chris pushes Tom to his lap.

He earns a low moan coming from Tom…

“You need to do much more than that to make me happy…” Tom whispers to Chris ear

“Tom! Not now, love!”

“What? You have a dirty mind; I just wanted to kiss you, really!” They both laugh before Chris gives Tom a gentle kiss on the lips. He grabs his head to pull him closer for a more passionate kiss.

In just a few more minutes, they are touching each other, searching for the most sensitive parts of their bodies.

“Chris…Chris, hey, we need to stop… we need to go. We got work to do, right?” Chris looks at him, a bit disappointed, but he finally lets him go.

“Don’t think that you will get away from me when we get back home…” Chris says, grabbing his lover by the waist and kissing him

“Only if you don’t joke with me today… okay?”

“I promise I won’t”

 

***

“Hey, calm down, Tom!”  
“He promised me, Rob, but it was a promise he didn’t keep.”

“You’re being a bit dramatic, aren’t you, Hiddles?” Robert looks at Tom like he is judging him.

“Don’t give me that look, I know I’m right!”

“Hey, alright… so, you’re mad at Chris, because he joked about the “eheheh” thing? I also joked, and you and I are cool”

“Rob… Chris is my husband, the person I love the most in the world, and I asked him to stop, and he didn’t… it’s just that”

Robert looked at Tom in the eyes and said “Go home, talk with him like grown men, and tomorrow tell me how it went, okay?”

 

***

“So… you’re going to tell me what happened? You didn’t say a word since we left the studio”

“Are you even serious?” Tom looked down at Chris, who was already under the bed sheets. He looked more confused than ever.

“You remember your promise?”

Something hit Chris heart. How could he forget the promise? He knows he is in serious trouble.

“You know I didn’t do it to hurt your feelings, Tom…”

Tom knows he can’t stay mad at him forever. And he knows Chris, he is very funny and he likes to make everyone laugh. That’s one of the reasons he married him.

“Oh… you’re lucky I can’t resist you, come here…” Tom gets himself under the sheets and kisses Chris “ But, since you didn’t keep your promise, you have to do something to make me… happy” This last word was whispered to Chris ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I have some good ideas in mind to make you happier”

“Show them to me then…”

 

***

The next day, Tom arrived at the studio, with a huge smile on his face.

“So, how did it went last night? “ Rob asks, already knowing the answer

“Better than I expected…”


End file.
